castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Flea Man
The Flea Man is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a sinister little man who leaps about as if he were a flea. Description The Flea Man is a hopper enemy who appears in most recent Castlevania titles. Like all hoppers, Flea Men tend to hop around in short or long movements back and forth. They maintain hunched backs like most common hoppers but have more flea-like characteristics, with tiny heads and arms, and sometimes antennae. Some Flea Men come armed with different weaponry. The Armored Fleaman has armor that must be destroyed first and wields a large axe which can deal out large amounts of damage. Flea Men usually wield twin axe blades in each hand in the 3D games (Lament of Innocence and Curse of Darkness). Flea Men known as Rippers will often throw blood-soaked knives. Like other hoppers, Flea Men can be dropped by an aerial enemy, either a Bat or an Eagle. They have several additional methods of transporting themselves around. In some games, instead of being dropped by eagles, Flea Men will mount them and ride about, and are instead referred to as Flea Riders. They also will ride White Dragons, where in that case they are referred to as Dragon Riders. In Symphony of the Night, if Alucard knocks a Flea Man off of a free floating White Dragon (or Wyrm, called Orobourous), it will be released and help him destroy any other enemies in the room out of gratitude. A reference to this can be seen in Dawn of Sorrow, where if a White Dragon familiar is summoned, a minimized Soma will be riding it. In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, they are spawned from the Wakwak Tree and will pop out of bubbles on their branches when they are fully grown. They will keep on spawning until the tree is destroyed. Appearances ''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Flea Men leap over walls in order to get to the player in the Rampart section of Stage 4. Enemy Data Item Data Notes *Flea Armors in ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night will break open when hit and eject their Flea Man occupant, usually straight at the player's character. For unclear reasons, the armor itself will bleed when hit with a bloody weapon. Gallery HoD 007.png|'Fleamans enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 025.png|'Fleamans enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 024.png|'Flea Mans enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night FleamanMoF.JPG|Hunchback (Fleaman in the Japanese version) from Mirror of Fate The Creature & Flea Man - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - 02.png|The Creature and Flea Man (Igor) from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate See also *Armored Fleaman *Flea Rider *Hunchback *Wakwak Tree Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Literary Enemies Category:Arcade Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies